


I'm Sick, Mickey. I'm Really Sick.

by cameronmonaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, bipolar, ian apologizes, ian realizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronmonaghan/pseuds/cameronmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ian cheats again, he realizes what he's doing and calls Mickey immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sick, Mickey. I'm Really Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the shortest fic ever. Enjoy.

Ian moaned loudly as he reached his climax, thrusting slowly until he was done. When he pulled out, the large man, a man he'd only met fifteen minutes prior, tried to kiss him. As soon as his lips found the redhead's, something snapped inside of Ian. Shoving the man away, Ian's chest began to hurt, gasping for breath.

"Go away please."

The man looked hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did." He began to tear up, which freaked the other man out, causing him to leave without another word. Ian reached for the pants he'd discarded, searching the first pocket for his phone. It was empty. He searched the second pocket, hands shaking now. There it was. Pulling the phone out, a few tears rolled down the boy's face, bringing up his text messages. Mickey was the last person to have texted him. The text read "Can't wait 2 spend night w u -m". He gasped softly, throat tightening as he hit the 'call' button, holding the phone up to his ear.

It rang once. Twice. Three times, and then,

"Hello?" There was his Mickey's voice. God, it was good to hear, even knowing what he was about to admit to the man.

Ian sobbed softly into the phone, voice wavering.

"Shit, Ian? Fuck, are you okay?" Mickey sounded sincerely concerned, making Ian hate himself.

"I'm sick, Mickey. I'm really sick."

"What?" Now Mickey sounded confused. "You said you were better. Fuck, do.. Do you need to go to a hospital or something?"

"No!" Ian let out a soft sob. "Yes... Mickey, there's something wrong with me... I just, like.. I.. I lost control. Mickey," he sobbed, gasping for air. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"What for? Where are you, I'll come get you."

"I cheated on you!" He sobbed quietly, holding his breath to hear his lover's response.

But all there was, was silence. For so long Ian thought Mickey had hung up. Then finally, Mickey spoke.

"Just tell me where you are." His tone had changed. He no longer sounded concerned, but hurt. "I'll come get you, and then we can talk on the way to the hospital."


End file.
